Two Moons (Re-Upload)
by Sour N Bitter
Summary: 'Soonyoung dan Myungho itu sepasang kekasih yang kelewat imut. Tapi takdir Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama di dunia.' Soonyoung X Minghao/Myungho SoonHao slight! Junhui X Minghao JunHao and Soonyoung X Seokmin SoonSeok
1. Chapter 1

**TWO MOONS**

 **Kwon Soonyoung as Kim Soonyoung**

 **Xu Minghao / Choi Myungho**

 **Choi Seungcheol as Myungho's Dad**

 **Hong Jisoo as Myungho's Mom**

 **Kim Mingyu as Soonyoung's Dad**

 **Jeon Wonwoo as Soonyoung's Mom**

 **Others**

 **.**

 **'Soonyoung dan Myungho itu sepasang kekasih yang kelewat imut. Tapi takdir Tuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama di dunia.'**

 **SoonHao Couple Here! GS for Wonwoo and Jisoo! Slight! CheolSoo and Meanie**

 **.**

 **Short Twoshoot fanfiction**

 **.**

 **©Sour N Bitter 2016 Present**

 **.**

(™™™)

.

.

"Sayang! Soonyoung sudah menunggumu di depan!"

Myungho menggeliat pelan dan merapatkan selimutnya. Ia melirik jam beker yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Menggerutu pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Ini hari Minggu asal kalian tahu. Semalam Myungho menghabiskan malam Minggunya dengan menonton film yang baru didownloadnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sampai harus menolak ajakan kencan Soonyoung pula. Untungnya Soonyoung bisa dibohongi Myungho dengan alasan ingin menyelesaikan semua tugas yang diberikan dosen botak yang dibenci Myungho dan Soonyoung. Mereka kuliah dijurusan yang sama namun beda kelas. Dalam tidurnya Myungho bisa mendengar kalau pintu kamarnya terbuka.

 _Pasti Soonyoung_. Tebak Myungho.

"Hei Putri Tidur.. Kau tidak ingin bangun dan menyambut Pangeran tampanmu ini?" tanya Soonyoung. "Atau kau mau kucium dulu agar cepat bangun?"

Myungho hanya diam. Berpura-pura kalau dirinya benar-benar tidur. Tapi Soonyoung tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pemuda itu sudah berada di atas Myungho yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Myungho. Semakin dekat. Kurang seinci lagi sampai Myungho mendorong Soonyoung hingga terjungkal dari kasurnya.

"Eomma! Soonyoung berbuat mesum padaku!" teriak Myungho sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

.

.

Myungho mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Eomma dan Appanya malah membela Sonyoung yang sedang senyam-senyum tidak jelas di sampingnya. Padahal tadi Myungho berniat mengadukan perbuatan mesum Soonyoung di kamarnya tadi. Tapi mendengar Appa berlebihannya malah mengoloknya membuat Myungho melongo. Eommanya yang sebaik malaikat pun hanya terkekeh melihat suami tercintanya menggoda anak semata wayang mereka.

 _"Kau dan Soonyoung kan sudah 20 tahun. Coba saja hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Lagipula Appa tidak keberatan kalau Putri Tidur kesayangan Appa dan Eomma memberi kami cucu sekarang."_ begitu ucap Choi Seungcheol, Appa manis tercintanya.

"Lihatlah, MingMing-ah. Bahkan Abeonim menyuruh kita membuat cucu untuk mereka!" kata Soonyoung semangat yang diacungi jempol oleh Appa Myungho.

Inginnya sih Myungho mematahkan tulang-tulang kekasihnya itu. Tapi karena Appa dan Eommanya lebih menyayangi Soonyoung melebihi rasa sayang mereka pada Myungho, membuat pemuda dengan _rainbow hair_ itu mengurungkan niatnya. Bisa-bisa Appa Choi 'Hip-Hop' Seungcheol kesayangan Myungho marah besar dan mencoreng namanya dari daftar keluarga Choi.

Tapi sesebal apapun Myungho pada Soonyoung, pemuda atlet _matrial arts_ itu tetap mencintai Soonyoung apa adanya. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung yang cinta mati dengan _Baby MingMing_ kesayangan Daddy dan Mommynya.

.

.

"Hei, Mingming-ah." panggil Soonyoung pada Myungho yang sibuk dengan acara penguin cerdas di televisi.

"Hmm.." balas Myungho tanpa menatap kekasihnya.

"Pandang aku~"

"Malas."

Soonyoung cemberut. Myungho terkekeh dalam hati. Wajah masam Soonyoung sangat mirip dengan Mommy Jeon kesayangan Myungho. Ah, Myungho jadi merindukan ibu keduanya itu. Tapi dengan melihat Soonyoung cemberut begitu bisa mengurangi rasa rindu Myungho pada Mommy Jeon-nya. Pemuda itu meraih ponsel dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor. Membuat Soonyoung bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang dihubungi oleh kekasih polos seperti Jisoo Eomma kesayangan Soonyoung.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Soonyoung merebut _smartphone_ kekasih manisnya itu. Belum sampai orang yang ditelepon Myungho menjawab Soonyoung sudah seenak pusarnya marah-marah.

"Ya! Jangan mengganggu kekasihku lagi!"

Pip.

Myungho melongo melihatnya. Soonyoung bersungut-sungut sebal dan menyita ponsel milik kekasih manisnya yang masih saja melongo. Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ Myungho berdering lagi. Dengan cepat Soonyoung menggeser layar ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Ya! Ke -"

"Kim Soonyoung! Berani-beraninya membentak Mommymu yang cantik ini!"

Pip.

Tamatlah riwayat Soonyoung di rumah nanti.

.

.

Soonyoung dan Myungho saat ini sedang bergandengan tangan. Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman di dekat rumah Myungho. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi taman kecil itu. Soonyoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan kecil milik Myungho. Pemuda biru itu terkekeh saat melihat Mingaho menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Hei, Putri Tidur. Pipimu manis sekali kalau malu seperti sekarang." goda Soonyoung.

"Dasar Pangeran Mimpi!"

"Karena mimpiku hanya satu. Mimpiku menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita."

Duh, Myungho harus menyimpan obat diabetes setelah ini. Gombalan-gombalan Soonyoung terlalu manis hingga rasanya minum kopi pahit dan ditemani dengan gombalan Soonyoung sudahlah cukup. Sering memang Soonyoung menggombalinya. Di depan umum sekalipun. Tidak tahu malu.

"Eh, Putri Tidur. Kau mau tidak menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita nanti?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Myungho.

"Hah?"

"Tinggal jawab ya atau tidak saja, Putri Tidurku sayang."

"Atau."

"Serius kau tidak mau?"

Myungho menginjak kaki Soonyoung sekuat tenaga.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja mau!"

.

.

Soonyoung dan Myungho selalu berangkat kuliah bersama. Tentu saja karena Soonyoung yang memaksa walaupun ia tahu kalau kelas Myungho selalu dimulai pagi-pagi sekali dan kelas Soonyoung dimulai siang harinya. Myungho hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat tahu kekasih birunya itu terkantuk-kantuk di depan kelasnya saat menunggui Myungho selesai.

Seperti pagi ini. Kelas fisika Myungho dimulai 30 menit lebih awal. Dan entah tahu dari mana Soonyoung sudah ada di depan rumahnya dengan sepedanya. Bukan sepeda motor. Hanya sepeda biasa yang sudah sekian lama menemani perjalanan kisah cinta mereka berdua.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Myungho saat melihat Soonyoung sudah tersenyum lebar di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Entahlah. Kurasa instingku." Soonyoung tersenyum semakin lebar seperti biasanya. "Ayo! Nanti kau ketinggalan kalau kau tidak segera berangkat."

Myungho mengangguk dan naik keboncengan sepeda tua Soonyoung. Waktu itu Myungho pernah dengar kalau Daddy Kim akan membelikan Soonyoung sepeda baru tapi kekasihnya yang kelewat aktif itu menolak dan malah menasehati Daddynya untuk berhemat. Dan Myungho rasa dirinya tidak salah memilih Soonyoung sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

Hubungan Myungho dan Soonyoung sudah terjalin sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain sebagai teman dibangku _Senior High School_. Saat itu Myungho dipindahkan dari China ke Korea. Cukup sulit bagi Myungho untuk mendapatkan teman dengan cepat. Meskipun bahasa Koreanya lancar jaya, Myungho memiliki sifat pemalu yang membuatnya semakin sulit bersosialisasi. Mirip dengan Eommanya yang pemalu.

Yang pertama kali dikenal Myungho di sekolah adalah Soonyoung. Tentu saja. Karena yang menjadi teman sebangkunya saat itu adalah Soonyoung. Pemuda itu dulu berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut lucu. Dan Myungho tidak berkedip saat senyuman khas Soonyoung terlihat.

Sedangkan Soonyoung berdebar-debar saat Myungho yang malu-malu itu mengulurkan botol minum saat Soonyoung selesai bermain bola dengan teman-temannya. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Soonyoung menyatakan perasaannya pada Myungho saat acara penerimaan siswa baru di _Senior High School_. Meneriakkan dengan lantang perasaannya pada Myungho yang saat itu mendapat hukuman dari kakak kelas. Mereka berdua langsung mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari teman seangkatan dan kakak kelas mereka.

.

.

"Kalau aku mendapat restu dari Abeonim untuk menikahimu, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?" tanya Soonyoung saat mereka sedang menikmati kue di cafe langganan mereka.

"Tanya pada Eomma dulu." jawab Myungho.

"Sepertinya Eomonim juga setuju."

Myungho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Soonyoung lebih lanjut. Soonyoung masih menunggu jawaban dari Myungho yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan kue yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, MingMing-ah."

Myungho masih memilih bungkam daripada menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung yang kelewat berlebihan. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan kuenya daripada harus meladeni pertanyaan Soonyoung. Soonyoung sendiri masih menunggu pemuda di depannya menjawab.

"Hei.. Kau mau menikah denganku tidak?" Soonyoung masih bersikeras menanyai Myungho dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Myungho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Jisoo Eomma kalau Myungho sakit, Soonyoung segera berlari menuju rumah Putri Tidurnya. Tidak peduli walaupun sedang hujan badai. Tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Mommynya untuk memakai payung. Tidak peduli dengan Daddynya yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

Soonyoung pontang panting melawan hujan badai demi sampai ke rumah Myungho yang ada di ujung perumahan. Sampai di rumah Myungho dengan rambut biru dan bajunya yang basah kuyub, Soonyoung langsung menuju kamar Myungho.

"Myungho!"

Mata Soonyoung panas seketika saat melihat kekasih mungilnya menggigil di bawah selimut tebal. Appa Myungho menyampirkan handuk ke pundak Soonyoung dan mengusak rambut biru basah pemuda itu. Eomma Myungho masih mengompres kening Putri Tidurnya dan mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"380 Celcius, Cheollie." kata Eomma Myungho.

"Kompres dulu, Sayang. Dokter tidak bisa datang malam ini." balas Appa Myungho. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu, Soonyoung. Baru setelah itu temani Myungho."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan menerima pakaian Appa kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak boleh basah jika ingin menemani Putri Tidurnya.

.

.

Malam itu Soonyoung menunggui Myungho yang sedang demam tinggi. Memeluk kekasih kurusnya dengan erat. Seolah berharap panas tubuh Myungho berkurang. Appa dan Eomma Myungho mewanti-wanti Soonyoung untuk memanggil mereka jika keadaan Myungho semakin buruk. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan makin erat memeluk Myungho yang menggigil. Soonyoung mengecup kening Myungho sayang.

"Apa masih dingin, MingMing-ah?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap wajah pucat Myungho.

Myungho mengangguk dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung. Merasa lebih baik setelah suhu tubuh Soonyoung menyalur padanya. Belum lagi aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang menguar maskulin. Hidung Myungho menempel di dada Soonyoung yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Mengantarkan pemuda _rainbow hair_ itu untuk tidur. Menepuk-nepuknya bagai _lullaby_.

"Soonyoung.."

"Hmm.."

Bagaimana kalau aku pergi jauh?" tanya Myungho pelan.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kalau aku harus pergi sendiri?"

"Aku akan tetap ikut. Seungcheol Appa pasti tidak mengizinkan Putri Tidurnya pergi sendiri. Jadi, Pangeran Mimpi harus selalu menemani."

Myungho tertawa pelan. Soonyoung mengecup puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Menenangkan Myungho hingga pemuda itu tidur.

.

.

Keadaan Myungho semakin memburuk dan Soonyoung juga mulai disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk. Pemuda biru itu sebenarnya ingin menemani Putri Tidur kesayangannya. Tapi Seungcheol Appa selalu menyuruhnya untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan kuliahnya terlebih dahulu. Soonyoung hanya bisa pasrah. Karena saat tugasnya sudah selesai maka datang lagi tugas lain yang meminta Soonyoung untuk menyelesaikannya.

Beruntung sekali Daddy Vampirnya mau membantunya. Ketika itu Soonyoung merengek seperti anak kecil pada Daddy dan Mommynya dengan banjir air mata hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak tega melihat Soonyoung tersiksa. Akhirnya, Daddynya menghubungi Seungcheol Appa di depan Soonyoung yang tersedu sedan. Meminta pada Appa Putri Tidurnya untuk mengizinkan Soonyoung bertemu dengan Myungho. Seungcheol Appa mengiyakan permintaan temannya itu dan Soonyoung langsung melesat ke rumah Myungho.

Sampai di sana, Soonyoung hanya terpaku. MingMing kesayangannya tidak mengenalinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun. Seungcheol Appa mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Soonyoung sudah bagaikan orang linglung saat Seungcheol Appa mengajaknya duduk.

"Soonyoung.." panggil Seungcheol Appa pelan. "Myungho sudah lama menderita Azhelimer dan kanker otak stadium akhir. Dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik sampai Appa dan Eomma tidak tahu tentang penyakitnya. Sekarang Myungho hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari 2 minggu. Sebelum penyakitnya separah ini, Myungho menitipkan surat untukmu."

Soonyoung tidak berani menerima surat yang disodorkan Seungcheol Appa padanya. Tapi tangannya tetap menerima surat itu, tapi Soonyoung tidak yakin bisa membuka dan membaca surat itu nanti.

.

.

Soonyoung terisak begitu sampai di kamarnya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mommy dan Daddynya yang menanyakan keadaan Myungho yang sudah mereka anggap anak sendiri. Di dalam kamar Soonyoung meremas surat Myungho di dalam amplop biru lembut lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Soonyoung?" tanya Mommynya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur putranya.

Daddynya berdiri di samping Mommynya. Menatap Soonyoung yang sekarang sedang memeluk istrinya dengan erat. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil jika suasana hati pemuda biru itu sedang tidak baik.

"Ceritakan saja pada kami, Soonyoung. Daddy dan Mommy akan membantumu." kata sang Daddy sambil mengusap kepala Soonyoung dengan sayang.

"Jangan biarkan MingMing pergi.." isaknya.

Kening sepasang suami istri itu berkerut bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Saat sedang bingung mencerna kata-kata Soonyoung, Daddy Kim melihat surat digenggaman Soonyoung dan mengambilnya. Membuka surat yang sudah tidak berbentuk rapi lagi dan membacanya.

"Soonyoung.."

.

.

 _Dear Soonyoung, Pangeran Mimpiku ^^_

 _Hai, Soonyoung. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah sakit lebih jauh lagi. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tapi kau harus mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu sendiri, Soonyoung. Kalau kau sakit aku tidak akan bisa melihat senyum mataharimu lagi. Khawatirkan juga Daddy dan Mommymu juga. Bagaimanapun juga mereka yang selalu ada untukmu. Tidak seperti aku yang sudah tidak punya banyak waktu ini._

 _Soonyoung.. Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku sedang sakit, Soonyoung. Sangat sakit sampai aku tidak tahu seberapa sakit yang aku rasakan itu. Aku menderita Azhelimer dan kanker otak stadium akhir. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Soonyoung. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Saat kau bertanya apakah aku akan menikah denganmu, hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Karena bagaimanapun aku tidak tega menyakiti perasaanmu._

 _Tapi sepertinya aku menyakitimu sekarang. Aku yang meminta Appa untuk tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengunjungiku. Kenapa? Karena aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menemuimu dalam keadaan yang baik. Jangan menangis, Soonyoung. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi._

 _Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan terakhirku padamu? Satu saja. Carilah pengganti yang lebih baik daripada aku, Soonyoung. Karena kau tidak bisa hidup seorang diri kan? Kau juga harus berjanji untuk hidup bahagia dan lebih baik lagi. Dengan penggantiku tentunya. Kalau kalian memiliki anak, jangan lupa untuk mengunjungiku. Bukan ke rumahku lagi, mungkin. Tapi kau harus tetap mengenalkan keluarga kecilmu padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap memantaumu, Soonyoung. Kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi? Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan reinkarnasiku suatu saat nanti._

 _Apa aku terlalu banyak bicara sekarang? Tapi aku sedang ingin bicara banyak denganmu Soonyoung. Sebelum aku benar-benar pergi. Sekarang apa yang akan kita bahas? Oh ya! Aku menyimpan sesuatu untukumu. Kapan-kapan kau bisa mengambilnya di lemariku. Sebenarnya sudah lama sekali ingin kuberikan padamu, tapi tidak sempat kuberikan sendiri secara langsung. Kalau kau tanya isinya maka aku akan menjawab 'Rahasia!' seperti biasa. Tapi aku yakin kau akan tersenyum bahagia jika melihatnya. Ups.. Sepertinya aku mulai kelebihan percaya diri seperti Appa. Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan Soonyoung?_

 _Aku juga menyiapkan kado istimewa untuk Daddy dan Mommy! Bukan barang mahal sebenarnya tapi aku yakin mereka akan suka. Aku menyiapkan juga untuk orang tuaku, kok. Jadi mereka tidak akan merasa iri nantinya. Tapi milikmu tetaplah yang paling istimewa dari yang lainnya._

 _Hah.. Soonyoung, aku lelah. Jadi aku akan mengakhiri surat ini sampai di sini saja. Selalu ingat pesanku tadi, oke? Pertama, selalu jaga dan khawatirkan kesehatan dan dirimu sendiri. Kedua, khawatirkan kedua orang tuamu. Dan ketiga, carilah penggantiku dan kenalkan padaku nantinya. Kalau kau tidak mengingat dan menepati janjimu maka hidupmu tidak akan tenang, Kim Soonyoung! Haha~ bercanda, Soonyoung Sayang._

 _Bye bye~_

 _Choi Myungho_

 _._

 _._

Dua hari berlalu. Myungho dirawat intensif di rumah sakit sedangkan Soonyoung sakit karena terlalu banyak menangisi surat yang ditulis Myungho.

"Soonyoung.."

Soonyoung menatap Daddynya yang berulang kali menghela napas. Pandangan Soonyoung beralih pada surat lusuh ditangannya. Menatap tulisan-tulisan rapi milik Myungho di sana.

"Myungho sudah pergi, Soonyong." kata Daddy Kim pelan.

"APA?!"

"Tenang dulu, Soonyoung." ujar Daddynya sambil menahan Soonyoung yang sudah akan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita pergi bersama, Soonyoung. Dan juga.. Relakan kepergiannya. Biarkan dia tenang di sana."

Soonyoung menangis dan menjerit-jerit memanggil nama Myungho. Meronta meminta dilepaskan oleh Daddynya yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tapi kalah kuat dengan kekuatan ayahnya. Mommynya hanya bisa menatap Soonyoung iba dan menangis. Kehilangan Myungho sudah bagaikan kehilangan anaknya sendiri. Apalagi Soonyoung? Pemuda itu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Ini sudah duabelas hari sejak meninggalnya Myungho. Soonyoung sudah pergi kuliah seperti biasa. Sudah melakukan semua kesehariannya dengan normal. Hanya satu yang berbeda dari Soonyoung sejak kepergian Myungho. Senyuman dan keceriaan Soonyoung seolah sirna bersama perginya Myungho. Pemuda biru itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan datar seperti Mommynya. Bahkan wajah datar Soonyoung lebih menusuk daripada Mommynya - yang membuat teman-temannya bergidik takut.

Siang itu Soonyoung pergi ke cafe langganannya dan Myungho. Memesan sepotong _rainbow cake_ dan _latte tea_ kesukaan Myungho. Dulu Soonyoung selalu mengolok kesukaan Myungho yang kekanakan tapi sekarang Soonyoung malah menyukai apa yang pernah dioloknya. Saat sedang menunggu pesanannya datang, Seungcheol Appa menelponnya.

"Siang, Appa." sapanya riang.

Yah, kebahagian Soonyoung masih tersisa untuk keluarganya dan keluarga Myungho.

"Aku sedang di cafe langganan kami." kata Soonyoung dengan senyum tipis.

"Pesanan anda."

Soonyoung tertegun. Suara itu. Ia mendengar suara yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Kepala birunya terangkat.

"Appa.. Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi.." Soonyoung tertawa getir.

"Mm.." pelayan itu melirik nama di buku Soonyoung. "Soonyoung-ssi."

Pelayan itu tersenyum. Dengan senyum yang sering dilihat Soonyoung.

"A-appa.. Datanglah ke sini.."

.

.

Pelayan dari China yang ditemui Soonyoung di cafe langganannya dan Myungho bernama Xu Minghao. Wajah, suara, dan nama mereka bukan sebelas duabelas lagi. Tapi bagai bulan yang dibelah dua. Soonyoung menarik lengan pemuda China itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Seungcheol Appa dan Jisoo Eomma memeluk Minghao dengan erat. Seolah setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan putra mereka. Minghao mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Myungho.." Jisoo Eomma terisak sambil mencium pipi pelayan itu dengan sayang.

Soonyoung juga menangis. Kali ini bukan menangis karena sedih. Ia menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena menemukan reinkarnasi yang dikatakan Myungho dalam suratnya. Pemuda biru itu mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya.

"Jeoseophamnida.. Saya harus kembali bekerja." ucap Minghao pelan dengan aksen China yang kental.

Benar-benar seperti Myungho yang pertama kali ditemui Soonyoung saat kelas dua _Junior High School_.

"Bisakah kami bicara denganmu sepulang kau bekerja?" tanya Seungcheol Appa.

Pemuda China itu mengangguk dan memohon diri untuk kembali bekerja. Meninggalkan keluarga Choi dan Soonyoung yang menatap punggung kecil Minghao.

.

.

Menurut cerita Minghao yang didengar Soonyoung dan keluarga Choi, Minghao datang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang memang mendapat beasiswa di sana. Ia datang sendirian dengan uang pas-pasan karena orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk pergi le Korea. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia dipecat dari sebuah rumah makan karena menumpahkan sup kepada pelanggan. Beruntungnya pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja sekarang lebih baik dan memaklumi kesalahan Minghao serta menganggapnya anak sendiri.

Jisoo Eomma menangis mendengarnya. Seperti menangisi nasib anaknya yang hidup malang. Jujur saja, gaya bicara Minghao terlampau mirip dengan Myungho yang telah meninggal. Seungcheol Appa memeluk Jisoo Eomma dan mengelus-elus lengannya. Menenangkan istrinya yang kembali teringat pada Myungho.

Hari sudah sangat gelap saat Minghao memohon diri untuk pulang. Jisoo Eomma melarangnya dan malah menyuruh Minghao utuk menginap saja malam ini yang diangguki oleh Minghao tanpa banyak protes. Jadi, wanita itu menyiapkan banyak makanan di meja makan. Membuat Minghao terperangah. Bahkan orang tuanya jarang sekali memasak sebanyak itu.

"Boleh saya membantu anda, Nyonya Choi?" tanya Minghao sopan.

Minghao menjadi sungkan sendiri jika sudah dijamu dan diperlakukan baik seperti ini. Jisoo Eomma tersenyum lembut dan membantu Minghao memasangkan celemek di tubuhnya. Wanita itu tidak banyak menyuruh Minghao. Hanya menyuruh pemuda itu mengocok telur dan menggorengnya. Lalu terkekeh saat Minghao membuat telur dadar gosong. Minghao ikut memertawai kegagalannya. Jisoo Eomma seperti ditemani Myungho yang juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadilah anak kami, Minghao-ya." pinta Jisoo Eomma sedih.

Minghao memeluk tubuh wanita itu. "Anda bisa memanggil saya Myungho, Jisoo Eomonim."

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Oke.. Saya comeback lagi dengan couple kesayangan saya. Ada SoonHao, Cheolsoo, dan Meanie menjadi satu. Pendek? Saya lagi ujian jadi sering bikin pendek-pendek biar nyaman di baca (lah apa hubungannya, ya?) saya lagi galau readers** **ㅠㅠ** **gara-gara matkul PA 1 dan Bank dan Lembaga Keuangan Non Bank saya. Belom lagi Ekonomi Mikro /hard cry/ saya nangis sendiri pas nulis part suratnya Minghao versi Koriya aka Myungho kkk.**

 **Kemaren yang minta sequel dari ff 'Rock!' bakal saya kabulin (otak mesum Seungcheol sedang bersemayam diotak saya btw xD) kalo berminat curcol tentang CheolSoo dll silahkan PM ke saya. Saya orangnya terbuka kok. Bacotan saya segini aja deh.**

 **RnR juseyo~**

 **Sankyu~~~**

…

…

…

 **Sour & Bitter feat. ****세븐틴**


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung memandangi Minghao yang terlihat gugup. Tidak berniat mengajak pemuda China itu untuk bicara dan hanya memandangi wajahnya yang selalu mengingatkan Soonyoung pada Myungho. Hanya saja mereka berbeda dalam segi umur. Perbedaan umurnya dengan Minghao terpaut 2 tahun. Pemuda China di depannya ini terbilang sangat pintar sehingga bisa lulus mendahului teman-temannya. Ia bahkan bisa menjawab dengan mudah soal-soal akuntansi yang diberikan Soonyoung.

"Kau pintar juga ternyata." puji Soonyoung sambil meneliti pekerjaan Minghao.

Minghao mendongak dan menatap Soonyoung yang tersenyum. Senyum manis yang membuat Minghao salah tingkah melihatnya. Pemuda China itu menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu. Padahal Soonyoung tidak menggoda Minghao sama sekali. Hanya melempar senyum yang membuat jantung Minghao berdetak dengan super cepat hingga membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Kau tinggal di mana sebelum tinggal di sini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menopang dagunya dengan dua telapak tangannya yang ditangkupkan.

"D-di apartemen dekat kampus."

Soonyoung terlihat menghapal daerah tempat Minghao tinggal lalu mengangguk sendiri. Minghao tinggal di kediaman Choi sejak bertemu dengan Soonyoung dan orang tua Myungho. Pasangan suami istri Choi sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan ikut membantu biaya hidup orang tuanya yang serba kekurangan di Anshan sana. Memenuhi segala keperluan keluarganya dan mereka berterima kasih pada suami istri itu karena sudah membantu kehidupan mereka dan juga merawat Minghao.

Jisoo Eomma balas berterima kasih karena mereka tetap mengizinkan Minghao melanjutkan studinya di Korea. Minghao bahkan sudah menganggap wanita malaikat itu seperti ibunya sendiri. Tanpa malu lagi untuk bermanja pada Seungcheol Appa dan Jisoo Eomma lagi. Soonyoung berharap Minghao juga terbuka padanya.

"Tadi Eomma bilang kalau kau lumayan manja pada mereka."

"B-benarkah? A-apa mereka merasa risih?" tanya Minghao khawatir.

"Tidak juga. Mereka malah senang dengan tingkahmu yang memang mirip sekali dengan Myungho."

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Soonyoung sudah _stand by_ di depan rumah keluarga Choi. Sudah rapi dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans. Tidak lupa dengan topi yang di balik ke belakang. Minghao yang baru keluar dari rumah memandang Soonyoung dengan bingung. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya mengumbar senyum khasnya hingga matanya menyipit dan membentuk jam 10.10.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini, Soonyoung-ssi?" tanya Minghao sambil membuka pagar.

"Menjemputmu, tentunya." jawab Soonyoung.

"A-ah.. Kukira ingin mengunjungi Appa dan Eomma."

Minghao menyebut kedua orang tau angkatnya dengan Appa dan Eomma serta memanggil orang tua kandungnya Mama dan Papa. Lalu memanggil orang tua Soonyoung Daddy dan Mommy atas permintaan Soonyoung.

"Kau ada kuliah pagi kan? Ayo kuantar. Kudengar dosen Pengantar Akuntansimu lumayan _killer_."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Instingku sangat kuat Cho - ah, Xu Minghao." Soonyoung mengulas senyum palsu.

Tapi Minghao jelas tahu jika itu hanya kedok yang digunakan Soonyoung untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat teringat pada kekasihnya yang sudah berpulang. Tapi Minghao hanya tersenyum simpul seperti yang dilakukan Myungho - ia melakukannya setelah mendengar cerita Jisoo Eomma yang kelewat panjang hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya tertidur.

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama Myungho _hyung_ , walaupun sebenarnya kami orang yang berbeda."

"Tapi namamu.."

"Di rumah Appa dan Eomma memanggilku Myungho sedangkan teman-temanku memanggil dengan nama asliku." Minghao tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika dipanggil Myungho. Lagipula pelafalan nama kami hampir sama."

"Baiklah. Choi Myungho." Soonyoung tersenyum makin lebar.

.

.

"Minghao ada?" tanya Soonyoung pada salah satu mahasiswa yang terakhir keluar dari kelas.

"Eh.. Dia sudah keluar sejak tadi, sunbae." jelas gadis berkacamata itu sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya yang miring. "Tadi Jun sunbae menungguinya sampai kelas selesai."

"Jun? Wen Junhui?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan Soonyoung segera berlari meninggalkan gadis itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Soknyoung hanya perlu mencari Minghao lagi. Selama ini ia selalu kalah cepat dengan Junhui dalam hal menjemput Minghao. Pemuda China yang seangkatan dengannya itu selalu saja bisa membawa Minghao pergi saat Soonyoung hendak menjemput Minghao.

Saat melewati cafetaria yang ramai, Soonyoung mendapati sosok Minghao sedang duduk berdua dengan Junhui. Mereka berdua tampak akrab. Apalagi melihat Minghao yang tertawa dengan lepas saat bersama Junhui membuat Soonyoung merasa tersaingi.

.

.

Soonyoung menunggu di depan kelas Minghao. Jika jam siang seperti ini Soonyoung sedikit leluasa karena tugas-tugas yang memberatkannya sudah terlewati - di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi sedikit bersyukur sehingga ia bisa menunggu Minghao dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Pemuda biru itu mengotak-atik ponselnya sebentar lalu menatap _wallpaper_ nya lama. Fotonya dengan Minghao sebulan yang lalu. Yah, Minghao sudah tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi selama tiga bulan yang membuatnya terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama Myungho.

"Soonyoung? Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

Soonyoung mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas. Di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang. Wen Junhui. Pemuda biru itu mengendikkan bahunya. Malas menjawab pertanyaan Junhui. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengirimi Minghao banyak pesan lewat _Ktalk_.

 _(Hoshi Kim) Minghao~ kelasmu masih lama?_

 _(Hoshi Kim) Aku menunggumu di depan kelasmu_

 _(Hoshi Kim) Tadi Seungcheol Appa menyuruhku menunggumu sampai pulang_

 _(Hoshi Kim) Jadi, jangan pulang dengan orang lain selain aku._

 _(Hoshi Kim) Semangat dengan mata kuliahmu! ^^_

.

.

Minghao membuka ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Lalu tersenyum saat membaca pesan Soonyoung yang bisa dibacanya di _notification_ nya. Ia membalas pesan-pesan Soonyoung dengan satu balasan singkat nan panjang kemudian kembali fokus dengan mata kuliah bisnis yang sedang diterangkan dosen di depan sana. Walaupun dosen itu menjelaskannya dengan _power point_ yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Minghao diam-diam mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ada dua pesan. Dari Soonyoung dan Jun. Tapi Minghao membuka pesan yang dikirim dari Soonyoung terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum.

Pluk!

Sebuah spidol melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Minghao. Pemuda China itu mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapatkan senyum menyeramkan dari dosen bisnisnya.

"Minghao-ssi.. Jika kau sibuk dengan ponselmu kau bisa keluar dari kelasku."

"Joseuphamnida.."

Minghao membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali dan si dosen menerangkan pelajaran lagi. Pemuda itu tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat Soonyoung yang tersenyum sambil menyemangatinya tanpa suara. Minghao balas tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan dosennya.

.

.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini, Sayang?" Jisoo Eomma sudah menanti Minghao di ruang tamu seperti biasanya.

Minghao memeluk Jisoo Eomma dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jisoo Eomma yang selalu nyaman. Jisoo Eomma terkekeh dan membelai rambut pirang Minghao yang lembut. Mengecupinya dengan sayang dan menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Sangat baik, Eomma." Minghao tersenyum dan menatap ibu angkatnya yang terkekeh dengan cantiknya.

"Apa kau pulang bersama Soonyoung?"

"Ya. Soonyoung _hyung_ bilang kalau Appa menyuruh kami pulang bersama."

"Benarkah?"

Minghao mengangguk dan memeluk Jisoo Eomma dengan erat. Wanita itu terkekeh lagi dan mencium pipinya dengan sayang. Saat itu Seungcheol Appa datang dan tersenyum melihat istrinya dan Minghao sedang bersama di ruang tamu.

"Kalian tidak mengajak Appa hmm?"

Minghao dan Jisoo Eomma tertawa saat Seungcheol Appa mencoba untuk memisahkan pelukan mereka. Lalu pria itu memilih duduk di samping Minghao dan memeluk tubuh kedua orang tersayangnya dengan erat. Mencium pipi Minghao dan mengecup kepala istrinya.

.

.

"Anak mommy datang lagi?" kata Mommy Jeon sambil menyambut Minghao dengan pelukan.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ bilang kalau Mommy Jeon yang cantik merindukanku." Minghao tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Mommy Jeon tergelak dan mengajak Minghao ke ruang keluarga. Di sana ada Daddy Kim dan Soonyoung yang sedang asyik bermain _Play Station_. Terlalu seru bermain sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau Mommy Jeon dan Minghao sudah duduk di antara mereka.

"Daddy! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" pekik Soonyoung sambil memencet konsolnya dengan semangat.

"Bocah Nakal! Kau harus mengalah pada Daddy!"

"Aku anakmu Tuan Kim Jelek! Kau yang mengalah padaku!"

"No! No!"

Mommy Jeon dan Minghao memutar mata dengan malas. Lalu dengan santainya Mommy Jeon berdiri dan mencabut kabel TV.

"Ya! Kenapa kau matikan?!" teriak Soonyoung dan Daddy Kim dengan kompak.

"Kalian membentakku?"

Tamatlah riwayat ayah dan anak itu. Minghao terkekeh.

.

.

"Sayang.. Kau tega seperti ini pada suamimu yang tampan ini?"

"Mommy.. Kenapa pilih kasih sekali?"

Mommy Jeon melipat lengan di depan dada dan Minghao tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ayah anak itu tidak berkutik pada Nyonya Besar. Bahkan Daddy Kim yang terkenal tegas bertekuk lutut di depan istri cantiknya. Baik Soonyoung maupun Daddy Kim hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka memakan bubur yang diberikan Mommy Jeon khusus untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Minghao dan Mommy Jeon asyik bercengkrama sambil menyantap ayam panggang yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan di mata Daddy Kim dan Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung.." bisik Daddy Kim pelan.

"Hmm.." balas Soonyoung pura-pura menikmati buburnya.

"Daddy punya ide brilian.." Daddy Kim menyeringai sambil mendekati istrinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Soonyoung tertawa dalam hati. Mommynya tidak akan selamat malam ini. Samar-samar Soonyoung mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Daddy Kim pada Mommy Jeonnya.

"Sayang.. Kurasa kau butuh hukuman malam ini.."

Mommy Jeon seketika itu tersedak.

.

.

Soonyoung sedang di kamarnya tapi bisa mendengar suara Mommy Jeonnya yang sedang 'dihukum' oleh Daddy Kim. Pemuda biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Saat sedang asyik mengerjakan soal kalkulus tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Dari Junhui.

 _(Junhui Wen) Bisa kita bicara?_

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tapi ia bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan soal-soal kalkulus yang menanti untuk dikerjakan. Pemuda biru itu lebih memilih untuk menemui Junhui. Saat meraih jaketnya, satu pesan kembali masuk. Dari pengirim yang sama.

 _(Junhui Wen) Di cafe dekat kampus_

 _(Junhui Wen) Aku menunggumu di sana_

.

.

Soonyoung menatap Junhui dengan malas. Sedangkan Junhui masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya. Pemuda China itu terus menatap Soonyoung yang memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Junhui yang menyebalkan bagi pemuda biru itu.

"Aku mohon Kim Soonyoung. Jauhi Minghao." kata Junhui untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda biru itu berdecih dan melipat lengannya. Muak dengan ucapan Junhui yang selalu sama sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Orang tuanya tidak akan mengizinkan Minghao tinggal di Korea lebih lama, Soonyoung. Lagipula ia sudah memiliki seseorang di sana."

"Aku tidak peduli, Wen Junhui! Aku menyukainya!"

"Kau hanya menyukainya, Soonyoung."

"Brengsek! Apa urusanmu?!"

Junhui menghela napasnya. Menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Aku dan Minghao sudah terikat." jeda sebelum pemuda Shenzhen itu melanjutkannya. "Aku memohon padamu agar kau menjauhi tunanganku, Kim Soonyoung."

Soonyoung merasa dunianya runtuh dan neraka lebih baik untuknya sekarang.

.

.

"Ada apa, Soonyoung?" itu Daddynya.

Kebetulan keluarga Kim sedang makan bersama dengan keluarga Choi. Bukan di resto mahal. Mereka hanya menikmati makan bersama di halaman belakang rumah Soonyoung. Dan di antara yang lainnya, hanya Soonyoung yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. Biasanya ia akan melemparkan lelucon-lelucon lucu yang mengundang gelak tawa. Menggoda Mommynya hingga Mommy cantiknya akan memekik dan mengejarnya dengan spatula di tangannya. Hanya saja Soonyoung tidak tertarik lagi untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Ada apa dengan Soonyoung, anak Appa ini hmm?" Seungcheol Appa merangkul Soonyoung yang memainkan sendok di tangannya dengan malas.

"Anak Eomma sakit?" Jisoo Eomma seketika khawatir.

"Kemana anak Mommy yang jahil itu?" kini Mommy Jeon yang bicara.

Soonyoung masih diam. Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Entah mengapa saat mendengar suara Minghao suasana hati Soonyoung bertambah buruk. Pemuda biru itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan keluarga Choi dan keluarga Kim yang kebingungan. Apalagi Minghao.

.

.

Minghao berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Choi - yang menjadi rumahnya juga untuk sementara - sambil memandangi jalanan yang sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan lewat Soonyoung dengan sepeda tua kesayangannya.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu dan Soonyoung tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumahnya ataupun mengiriminya pesan. Tidak pernah juga menungguinya di depan kelas dengan kepala terangguk ke depan, ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang karena mengantuk. Bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya lagi saat mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan. Minghao merasa ada yang aneh tapi tidak berani menanyakannya pada Soonyoung.

"Xu Minghao."

Minghao mendongak. Soonyoung ada di depan pagar rumah. Tidak ada sepeda tua kesayangan pemuda biru itu. Minghao seketika gelagapan karena salah tingkah.

"A-ah.. Kau datang, _hyung?_ " tanya Minghao sambil memainkan jarinya di belakang tubuhnya.

Soonyoung hanya menggumam saat membuka pintu gerbang.

"Aku mau mengambil sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Dari Myungho."

Minghao hanya mengangguk saat Soonyoung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengikuti langkah pemuda biru itu ke kamarnya. Kamar yang dulunya adalah kamar Myungho. Soonyoung meraih kotak usang di bawah tempat tidur. Minghao memang tidak pernah menyentuh barang-barang pribadi Myungho. Takut kalau arwah Myungho tidak tenang jika ia menyentuhnya. Ia tersugesti oleh cerita Junhui.

Soonyoung menghapus debu tebal itu dengan sekali usap. Meniupnya beberapa kali lalu berdiri dan membawa kotak itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu."

.

.

Mata Soonyoung tertuju pada album yang ada di tangannya. Ia baru saja mengambil 'sesuatu' yang disiapkan oleh Myungho sebelum pergi. Sama sekali belum membukanya. Hanya memandangi kotak-kotak lainnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Ada untuk Mommy dan Daddy-nya serta untuk Appa dan Eomma-nya. Semua itu dari Myungho. Miliknya yang terbesar.

Daddy Kim masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi dan merangkul pundaknya. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Soonyoung yang lemas.

"Kadang hidup itu tidak indah." kata Daddy Kim sambil menatap putranya yang masih tertunduk.

Samar-samar bisa mendengar gumaman setuju dari Soonyoung. Daddy Kim meraih sebuah kotak yang bertuliskan namanya. _'Untuk Daddy Kim MinGyu yang tampan'_.

"Itu pemberian Myungho yang terakhir. Aku baru saja mengambilnya." kata Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? Daddy rasa Daddy harus membawa dan memberikan yang lainnya untuk para penerima yang seharusnya." kata Daddy Kim sambil membawa milik istrinya dan milik orang tua Myungho.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua minggu sudah berjalan. Hubungan Soonyoung dan Minghao semakin jauh. Pemuda biru itu sudah tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah lagi sejak mengambil sesuatu dari kamar Minghao sekarang. Pesan yang dikirimnya pun tidak pernah dibalas. Bahkan dibaca saja tidak. Minghao hanya bisa gigit jari jika sudah seperti ini.

Kejarangan Soonyoung bertamu membuat kedua orang tuanya bertanya-tanya pada Minghao yang hanya bisa mengelak dengan alasan kalau Soonyoung sedang banyak tugas dan tidak bisa sering keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Jelas bohong besar karena Minghao sendiri tidak tahu dengan keadaan Soonyoung. Mommy Jeon dan Daddy Kim juga tidak banyak memberitahunya. Mereka hanya mengatakan kalau Soonyoung sedang tidak bisa diganggu bahkan oleh orang tua pemuda itu sendiri.

"Kau menungguku Minghao- _er_?"

Minghao mengangkat wajahnya dan ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Junhui ada di depan matanya. Junhui tersenyum, tangan pemuda Shenzhen itu terulur padanya. Dengan senang hati Minghao meraih tangan Junhui dan berdiri. Junhui tersenyum dan membimbing Minghao masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sedang apa di luar?" Junhui kembali melontarkan pertanyaan pada Minghao.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang ingin duduk-duduk di depan saja. Mencari suasana baru." jawab Minghao sekenanya.

"Pasti tugas ekonomimu menumpuk." pemuda Shenzhen itu terkekeh. "Kurasa kau butuh _refreshing_ Minghao- _er_."

.

.

"Apa kau ada masalah, Minghao- _er_?"

Minghao menggeleng dan memainkan ponselnya. Itu pemberian Soonyoung sebenarnya. Junhui juga memberikan barang yang sama hanya saja ia mengirimkan pemberian Junhui ke China untuk dipakai saudara sepupunya yang sudah lama ingin _smartphone_ apel tergigit itu. Beruntung saja Junhui tidak curiga.

"Kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. Apa tugas kuliahmu makin banyak?" Junhui menyesap _Italian Punch Squash_ pesanannya.

"Kuliahku lancar, _ge_. Aku hanya merindukan-" - _Soonyoung hyung._ "-rumah. Mama dan Papa." jawab Minghao sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo pulang ke China."

Minghao menatap Junhui yang tersenyum dengan tampannya. Dulu Minghao sering memerah sendiri saat Junhui tersenyum seperti sekarang. Tapi tidak ada lagi rasa berdebar-debar seperti awal mereka saling mengenal. Tidak ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Tidak ada lagi yang istimewa. Rasanya hubungan mereka semakin hambar saja. Sejak Minghao bertemu dengan Soonyoung.

"Belum waktunya liburan semester, _ge_. Kalau nilaiku turun beasiswaku bisa dicabut." kata Minghao menggunakan 1001 cara andalannya.

"Aku bisa menanggung biaya kuliahmu sampai selesai, Minghao- _er_." Dan Wen Junhui selalu bisa mematahkan 1001 cara yang dipakai Minghao.

Minghao menggeleng dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan game yang kemarin baru saja diunduhnya. Padahal sebenarnya Minghao sedang menunggu pesan dari Soonyoung yang tidak pernah mampir lagi di _notification bar_ nya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Minghao mendongak saat mendengar suara Soonyoung di belakangnya.

.

.

" _Naega Hoshi. Naega Hoshi. Naega Hosh._ "

Kepala Minghao menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Di belakangnya tepat memang ada Soonyoung. Soonyoung dengan seragam pegawai cafe yang sedang disinggahinya. Rambut birunya tertutupi dengan topi. Dan Soonyoung sedang bercanda dengan seorang gadis kecil yang wajahnya sembab namun tertawa senang sambil bertepuk tangan melihat Soonyoung yang bertingkah konyol. Soonyoung menyodorkan lollipop pada gadis kecil itu dan mendapatkan ciuman di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi adik kecil! Nanti kakak Hoshi tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu yang manis!" kata Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar dan menjawil pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Nama kakak Hoshi?" Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sering sering ke sini ya, Adik Kecil. Nanti kakak akan memberikan banyak permen untukmu!"

Ibu gadis itu tertawa dan menggandeng putrinya yang melambaikan tangan dengan antusias pada Soonyoung untuk keluar dari cafe.

"Soonyoung _hyung_."

Senyum secerah matahari Soonyoung menghilang.

.

.

Minghao tidak peduli berapa lama ia menunggu di belakang cafe demi bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Tadinya ia memang pulang diantar oleh Junhui, namun kembali ke cafe setelah Junhui menghilang di balik pagar. Sepeda tua Soonyoung bersandar di dinding dan Minghao sangat yakin kalau Soonyoung masih belum pulang. Beberapa pegawai melewatinya dengan acuh. Minghao merapatkan jaketnya karena suhu mulai turun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Minghao menoleh dan mendapati Soonyoung yang berwajah datar menatapnya. Entahlah, rasanya Minghao merasakan ada puluhan jarum es menembus jantungnya. Dingin dan sakit disaat bersamaan. Tapi Minghao hanya melemparkan senyum tipis dan Soonyoung bisa melihat kalau bibir Minghao bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Pakai."

Soonyoung menyampirkan mantel tebalnya di bahu Minghao sedangkan yang lebih muda mendongak. Soonyoung berlalu begitu saja dan Minghao tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk turun dari pelupuk matanya. Minghao merasa kalau Soonyoung seolah tidak mengenalnya. Tidak bersikap seperti biasa saat mereka masih dekat satu sama lain. Tanpa sadar Minghao terisak hingga Soonyoung berhenti berjalan dan kembali pada Minghao. Memeluk tubuh kurus Minghao dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minghao serak.

"Maafkan aku." Pelukan Soonyoung semakin erat dan Minghao balas memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." isakan Minghao terdengar makin menyayat hati Soonyoung. "Aku kesepian _hyung_. Tolong jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku seperti ini."

"Masih ada Junhui, Minghao. Dia selalu menemanimu."

Minghao menggeleng kuat dan memeluk Soonyoung semakin erat.

"Aku tetap kesepian, _hyung_."

.

.

Soonyoung memandangi wajah sembab Minghao yang sedang pulas di sampingnya. Jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih ada di pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Malam ini ia menginap di rumah keluarga Choi karena tadi Minghao menangis sambil memeluknya dan tertidur saat memeluknya. Jadi, Soonyoung menggendong tubuh Minghao yang semakin ringan dalam gendongannya hingga ke rumah. Tapi menahan Soonyoung yang akan pulang saat sudah berada di kasur dan hasilnya Soonyoung tidur satu ranjang dengan Minghao.

Moment seperti itu mengingatkan Soonyoung saat ia tidur bersama dengan Myungho dulu. Biasanya Myungho dan Soonyoung akan bergantian menginap. Bahkan mereka melakukannya sebelum Myungho jatuh sakit. Soonyoung memeluk Minghao lembut. Merapatkan selimut yang mereka pakai.

"Kau tahu?" Soonyoung berbicara sambil memandang Minghao yang pulas dan mengelus pipi tirus itu. "Bukan keinginanku untuk seperti ini. Tapi kurasa aku tidak pantas untukmu kalau nyatanya kau sudah terikat dengan Junhui. Jujur saja aku terpukul dan cemburu."

Soonyoung terkekeh miris dan mencium pipi Minghao pelan.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkan keluarga kecilku denganmu pada Myungho. Myungho memintaku hidup bahagia dan mungkin kebahagiaanku bukan denganmu. Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri dan tidak akan mengusik kebahagiaanmu dan Junhui. Kuharap kau juga bahagia, Minghao."

.

.

{4 tahun kemudian}

Soonyoung tersenyum. Melihat Minghao yang tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya. Pemuda Anshan itu menunduk malu-malu saat Soonyoung tersenyum lebar ke arahnya dan Soonyoung terkekeh melihatnya. Soonyoung berdecak kagum melihat Minghao yang terlihat manis dengan tuxedo putih bersih yang dipakainya untuk pernikahan. Minghao memakai _pearcing_ pemberiannya dua tahun yang lalu. _Pearcing_ special yang dibeli Soonyoung dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Daddy Kim menepuk pundak Soonyoung hingga pemuda itu menatap ayahnya yang terlihat gagah dalam balutan setelan jas hitam mewah. Mommynya sedang sibuk memeluk dan menciumi pipi Minghao bersama Jisoo Eomma. Kedua wanita itu memakai _dress_ yang serupa dengan warna yang berbeda. Pemberian Myungho. Seungcheol Appa memandang istri dan istri sahabatnya dengan senyum maklum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Soonyoung?" tanya Seungcheol Appa sambil menatapnya.

"Sangat baik, Appa."

"Daddy kira kau akan menangis tersedu-sedu." sahut Daddy Kim usil.

"Ini hari kebahagian, Dad. Mana mungkin aku menangis tersedu-sedu di hari spesial ini."

Ketiganya tertawa. Saat itulah Junhui mendekat dan menyalami mereka. Soonyoung menyambut Junhui dengan hangat. Menyalaminya bahkan memeluk pemuda Shenzhen itu.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di pernikahan kami."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang? Ah.. Kami maksudku."

.

.

"MingMing-ah.. Aku datang dengan kebahagiaanku. Keluarga kecilku." Soonyoung tersenyum sambil menatap nisan Myungho lalu beralih menatap seseorang di sebelahnya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya tersenyum dan memeluk Soonyoung. Di antara mereka ada seorang bocah 2 tahun yang menatap nisan dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Tangan Soonyoung menggandeng bocah lelaki itu dengan sayang sedangkan si bocah memeluk kaki Soonyoung dengan erat. Soonyoung dan seseorang di sebelahnya terkekeh.

"Uri Dino takut hmm..?" tanya 'seseorang' itu sambil menggendong si bocah yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya.

"Tidak! Dino tidak takut!" ucap bocah itu dengan suara lantang namun menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Kami akan menunggu di mobil."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan membiarkan 'seseorang' itu meninggalkannya seorang diri di depan makan Myungho. Bocah digendongan orang itu menatap Soonyoung lalu melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Soonyoung yang hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu tidak lagi berambut biru. Rambutnya menjadi hitam pekat. Seperti dulu lagi.

"Dunia terus berputar." ucap Soonyoung sambil meletakkan buket mawar di nisan Myungho yang bersih. "Kadang ada saatnya aku di atas dan ada saatnya aku ada di bawah. Aku bisa melaluinya. Ah, aku belum mengenalkan mereka padamu. Pemuda tinggi itu Lee Seokmin, Myungho. Suamiku."

Soonyoung terkekeh. "Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau sekarang aku menjadi Putri Tidur dan dia yang menjadi Pangeran Mimpiku. Dan anak kami, Lee Chan. Kami memanggilnya Dino. Walaupun anak adopsi kami tetap menyayanginya seperti anak kandung kami sendiri. Aku hidup bahagia dengan mereka. Ini tahun kedua pernikahan kami dan sayang sekali bertepatan dengan tanggal kematianmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak keberatan."

"Oh ya. Minghao menikah dengan Junhui seminggu yang lalu. Dulu kupikir aku akan menikah dengannya tapi rupanya aku mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik. Seokmin pemuda yang baik dan ramah. Orang tuamu juga menganggap Seokmin anak mereka sendiri sejak menikah denganku. Mereka seolah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu Seokmin pertama kali dulu. Dia memang berbakat mengambil hati orang. Aku juga tentunya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih muda setahun dariku."

"Kunjunganku sampai di sini dulu. Kami harus merayakan pernikahan orang tua kita hari ini. Pernikahan mereka bersamaan kau ingat? Kau menitipkan sesuatu untuk orang tuamu dan orang tuaku? Haha.. Aku pulang dulu, MingMing-ah. Sampai jumpa."

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut dan meninggalkan makam Myungho. Di dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggil jalan Soonyoung bisa melihat Seokmin dan Dino yang bercengkrama dalam gelak tawa. Dalam hati ia bersyukur. Soonyoung menatap langit sore yang indah.

 _'Myungho, kau akan bahagia jika melihat aku bahagia kan? Sekarang aku sudah bahagia.'_

.

.

 **END**

 **Hmm.. Mengecewakan? Telat? Duh maafkan saya. Saya lagi dilemma. Umm.. Ada yang berminat kalau saya kasih** _ **side story**_ **ketemuannya Soonyoung sama Seokmin? Jawab dikotak review ya. Minimal ada 20 voting suara.**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Sour &Bitter 2016 Present**


End file.
